Algo más
by NessaSnape5
Summary: Porque en toda guerra siempre se puede hacer algo más para evitar una muerte. En esta historia, Lucius lo hace. Rowling pudo haberlo hecho también.


**Advertencia**: SLASH. No contiene sexo explícito entre hombres pero sí se expresan relaciones homosexuales. Por favor, si esto te molesta abandona la lectura.

**Personajes**: Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por completo a JK Rowling y yo no gano absolutamente nada de dinero publicando estas historias (aunque debo reconocer que no me vendría nada mal).

**Resumen**: Porque en toda guerra siempre se puede hacer algo más para evitar una muerte. En esta historia, Lucius lo hace. Rowling pudo haberlo hecho también.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One shot: Algo más<strong>

Severus se dio cuenta enseguida cuando abrió la puerta del despacho y lo vio ahí parado. Las dos manos apoyadas en la empuñadura de serpiente plateada, como si ése fuera el verdadero soporte, y la barbilla ligeramente alzada dándole esa pose de superioridad sacada del mismísimo infierno. Lo supo entonces, el diablo había llegado para atormentarle con mil historias de su propia cosecha y él no podía hacer nada. Sacó su varita lo más rápido que pudo y le apuntó.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Sé quién eres, Sev – comenzó a hablar lentamente.- Te conozco mejor que tú a ti mismo. Te conozco mejor incluso que a mí mismo – sonrió.– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas? Éramos jóvenes, sí, pero tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo. Eran nuestras ideas; creíamos en ello con toda nuestra alma y con toda nuestra fe. De hecho, – agregó – yo aún sigo creyendo en ello, y dudo mucho que tú no lo hagas. Se trata de la supremacía de los magos, sí, ¡pero también de orgullo y sangre! ¡De honor, Severus! ¿Aún recuerdas eso? – Lucius esbozó una sonrisa irónica que le hizo querer matarlo.– Yo creo que sí. Eso no se olvida.– Luego, lo miró a los ojos y pasó su lengua húmeda por los labios secos, sin prisa.– Yo te vi disfrutarlo, Sev. Te vi alzar esa misma varita con la que me apuntas y torturar.– Severus no pudo aguantar su mirada y viró la cabeza a un lado. La sonrisa de Lucius se ensanchó.– No te avergüences por eso. Antes te gustaba tanto como a mí. Era excitante y aún lo es.

Suspiró abatido ante aquella última frase. Esas eran siempre las noticias que portaba Lucius: muerte, sangre, odio y una suprema moralidad acerca de todo eso con su inherente justificación. Por eso, las palabras de orgullo y honor nunca podrían sonar rotas o vacías en su boca; mucho menos cuando su convicción al hablar de ellas era tal que parecía evocar todo el sentimiento de siglos anteriores, removiendo sentimientos a base de puñados de valor infundado.

Y Lucius era valiente. Aunque su verdad aboliera incontables derechos humanos, aunque no jugara en el bando de los chicos buenos. Por eso mismo era inteligente. Malfoy, al fin y al cabo. Y los Malfoy no estaban en lo más alto por absurdas minucias en su historial.

Lucius era capaz de llevar a cualquiera a la descripción más exacta que el heroicismo contenía, con el sentimiento conmovedor de una persona que realmente cree que en lo que hace con fe ciega, y no hay nada más luego de eso. El reconocimiento y el poder más absoluto conseguidos por tu propia fuerza, por años de lucha incansable y un sentido del honor y la justicia propios.

Un maldito psicópata con ciertas connotaciones suicidas, en su opinión.

La febril misión de Lucius se reflejaba en el fondo de sus ojos: el exterminio de los muggles, la supremacía de los magos. Severus lo vio allí anidado durante mucho tiempo, un rayo de luz absolutamente rojo, maquiavélico, cruzaba su mirada enloquecida; como la sangre que da vida al vampiro. Un único destello cargado mortalmente; caliente y vivo, le daban un aspecto sobrenatural e inhumano al gris.

Ahora sus ojos no brillaban de la misma manera, ya no había esa desesperación por conseguirlo todo al momento; pero la pasión seguía allí, intacta. Desgarradora y abismal, así había atraído a Severus; con esa marea que arrastraba a Lucius por todos los puertos, que le empujaba a continuar. Alimentaba sus anhelos y sus deseos.

_Apasionado con todo y desapasionado para todos._

Aún esa pasión seguía dominándole por momentos, incluso a él que lo controlaba todo; incluso delante de él. Había momentos en los que era prácticamente irreprimible. Sobre todo desde que habían vuelto los ataques de mortífagos. El Señor Oscuro había regresado, y con él su amplio y largo séquito. La mano derecha, fría y ejecutora, recobró su posición activa en la batalla. El apellido Malfoy era ahora más temido y respetado que nunca, con todo el poder que otorga el miedo y la confusión.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando todo eso sobre Lucius. Lucius, el domador de políticos, capaz de hacer creer a todo el consejo del Wizengamot que nunca en su vida ha pronunciado una maldición imperdonable cuando en sus ojos aún puede verse el aullido de dolor de su última víctima y la sed de más sangre en sus colmillos.

Sin embargo, no era eso lo que odiaba Severus. Si había algo que superaba a toda esa hipocresía, era la razón que encerraban sus palabras. Era cierto que él un día amó esos ideales y los portó con orgullo. Y era igualmente cierto que ahora se arrepentía de todas y cada una de las gotas de sangre que se vertieron por culpa de sus manos. Sin embargo, más de una vez deseó volver a estar entre esas filas y recordar lo bien que se sentía cuando tenía el poder de su lado. Y a Lucius.

No se extrañó de que esta vez no hubiera besos ni súplicas. Desde hacía meses Lucius ya había desistido de esas técnicas con él. Atrás había quedado la pasión con la que lo intentaba convencer de que volviera, le seducía con relatos de sus entrenamientos con Dolohov que hacían que Severus ardiera de celos. Intentaba por todos los medios ignorar sus palabras, pero le llevaban a un abismo de caída vertiginosa, donde revivía cada momento de placer y sufrimiento tan intensamente que las manos le temblaban.

Y por lo visto, no había terminado de hablar.

–No, no quiero oír ni una palabra más – se apresuró a decir Severus, pero su voz sonó tan ahogada que estaba seguro de que Lucius no le había oído.

El pecho le pesaba. Tuvo que desabrochar un par de botones de su hermética túnica porque le costaba respirar. Cuando alzó el rostro vio la sonrisa auténtica que Lucius tenía en aquel momento; brillaba en la pálida luz de su habitación como si fuera la sonrisa de un vampiro.

–No quieres oír ni una palabra más, y sin embargo lo harás – dijo muy seguro.– Sabes que tengo razón, Sev. Dan igual todos los años que quieras seguir escondido entre las faldas de Dumbledore, o cuántas veces te repitas que eres bueno, que te has arrepentido y te has salvado.– Lucius negó con la cabeza. Su misteriosa sonrisa seguía allí. El arrepentimiento de Severus por haberlo dejado también.– Sabes que no es verdad. Puede que te arrepientas, pero no eres bueno, Severus, y desde luego no te has salvado: el Señor Oscuro quiere tu cabeza, junto a la de Black, en una preciosa bandeja de plata.

–Black es protegido por la Orden – dijo rápidamente, sobresaltado por las palabras de Lucius.

–Y por ese estúpido novio licántropo que tiene, lo sé. Pero Black no me interesa – chasqueó la lengua antes de continuar.– En cierto modo, es familia. Pero en cuanto a ti...

Los gritos de Severus, producidos por la maldición iCruciatus/i, inundaron la habitación. Si era así como se sentía la muerte, Severus quería morirse ahí mismo y ahorrarse tanto dolor.

De la varita de Lucius parecían salir mil afilados cuchillos que se le clavaban en el cuello, en el pecho, en los ojos, bajo el estómago... Los tendones de sus músculo parecían retorcerse y enredarse unos con otros, prietos y tirantes, a punto de romperse. La garganta se le secó de tanto gritar, y las cuerdas vocales estaban ya tan tensas que sus gritos comenzaban a perderse. Sin embargo, el rictus de dolor en su cara parecía una máscara distorsionada y permanente. Incluso el contacto con el suelo era insufrible.

Y el alma le ardía con un calor infernal, quemaba hasta su cerebro; cada conexión se rompía a causa del fuego. La sangre parecía bullir a través de sus poros, buscando salida a través de su piel.

Era el dolor en su absoluta y máxima expresión.

Lucius detuvo el hechizo antes de que Severus perdiera la conciencia del todo. Podía haber seguido dañándole durante un par de minutos más y poner la vida de Severus en un límite demasiado peligroso, al borde de la muerte, pero no había ido allí buscando eso. Si había hecho aquello era por una causa justificada y por esa misma causa necesitaba a Severus vivo y, como mucho, en un estado del que se pudiera recuperar.

Incluso él estaba exhausto por el esfuerzo, no sólo físico, sino también emocional. Se obligó a mirar cómo sufría Severus sólo para poder parar en el momento indicado, pero la varita temblaba en su mano arrepentida y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No era sufrimiento por placer. Esta vez era sufrimiento por supervivencia. No permitiría que ese maldito de Dumbledore obligara a Severus a terminar de cavar su propia tumba. Si no se atrevía a quitarse de en medio él solo, que se buscara a otro que lo ayudara. Prefería a Severus vivo antes que convertido en un ayudante de héroe, muerto.

–Entiéndeme...– musitó, besando su pelo.

El siguiente paso era salir de allí. Así que después de guardar su varita y la de Severus en el bolsillo del pantalón, se agachó para tomar el lastimado cuerpo de su compañero. Pasó el brazo derecho del profesor por encima de sus hombros y cargando con el peso del otro, semi inconsciente aún, se aproximó lentamente a la chimenea del despacho. Si lograba salir de allí, todo sería mucho más sencillo. Haciendo un último esfuerzo consiguió que ambos estuvieran colocados para poder activar la chimenea. Cuando tomó los polvos flú y murmuró Malfoy Manor, ambos desaparecieron de allí en medio de la explosión.

Su despacho privado de la mansión fue lo siguiente que vieron sus ojos. Tuvo que cerrarlos para no marearse y concentrarse en no perder el cuerpo de Severus, que aferraba desesperado contra sí. Apenas pudo dar un par de pasos para salir de la chimenea. Sus rodillas no aguantaron más y lo postraron en el suelo de mala manera. Severus cayó a su lado, casi encima suyo, inconsciente a causa del cruciatus y mareado por la red flú, pero vivo.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento, disfrutando del contacto frío del suelo en sus manos y en su cara. Necesitaba bajar el calor de su cuerpo, regular la temperatura de su cuerpo como fuera; la adrenalina que le había mantenido firme se acumulaba en su cabeza con un lacerante dolor. El frío le devolvió una brisa fresca a su cuerpo cansado, la recompensa por una misión demasiado personal que podía acabar de mil formas distintas. Y sólo una buena.

Pero Lucius había tomado una decisión desde hacía ya un tiempo. Estaba dispuesto a salvar a Severus, a cualquier precio. Y si eso significaba arrancarlo de las faldas de Dumbledore y postrarlo ante el Señor Oscuro como su más fiel y legítimo seguidor, así lo haría. Lo que fuera para mantenerlo con vida en medio de esa cruenta guerra. Aún a riesgo de perderle, o de perderse a sí mismo, en tan loco intento.

Cualquier cosa antes que verlo esperar pasivamente por una muerte horrible e inmerecida. Nadie había luchado tanto como Severus, ni había sufrido tanto como él. Ninguno de los que estaban en medio de esa guerra se jugaban el tipo todos los días, pudiendo ser cualquiera el último.

Ni siquiera Potter.


End file.
